Sangre
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [Sasunaru,Itasasu] Un vampiro no puede sentir el deseo carnal de un humano, pero si el calor y la unión de la sangre. Hermanos... pareja... ¿que diferencia hay? Ellos se quedan con tu vida y a cambio te regalan su sangre ¿que más se puede pedir?


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Buenos, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, aunque este será cortito (le echo 8 capis UU). Después de leer Phatos, no he podido evitar hacer una adaptación de él. Es el manga de vampiros yaoi, más erótico que he leído nunca, creo que casi me da un infarto y todo jajaja XD**_

_**La pareja se compartirá entre itasasu y sasunaru (casi a la par) aunque también hay un poco de itanaru. Los lemon serán diferentes a lo que estáis acostumbradas, así que… espero que os guste jeje.**_

_**Por cierto, terminará sasunaru, aunque eso no quiere decir que Sasuke no quiera a Itachi. Es difícil de explicar XD **_

_**Se lo dedico a una de las personitas que más quiero. Mi linda Aya K, evita para mí jeje. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, espero que puedas volver pronto ToT**_

**SANGRE**

_**1. Renacer**_

Sasuke chilló, su cuerpo desnudo temblaba a cada roce de aquellas manos. Sus muñecas entumecidas por las endiabladas cadenas sujetadas al techo lo mantenían de pie, aguantando aquel martirio, mientras que los grilletes de sus tobillos hacían que su cuerpo atado, se balanceara de alante hacia atrás, facilitando las embestidas de aquel asqueroso ser.

Lo odiaba. A aquel vil carcelero que lo tomaba una y otra vez, su látigo vibraba contra las heridas de su espalda, dejando que la delicada carne blanca, se abriera en ramalazos de sangre negrusca, distorsionando la realidad hacia un largo he interminable tormento.

**-¿Cómo se siente?-.**

La voz excitada de aquel vil hombre, le hacía tener amagos de nauseas. Sus manos y su cuerpo, se enredaban en el suyo, como si fuera una serpiente, buscando cada tramo de piel seca, donde la sangre no corriera por ella. Le daba igual quién lo salvara, dios, un ángel o un demonio. Mientras pudiera salir de esa asquerosa celda, todo estaría bien para él.

**-Limpiaré tus pecados con mi esperma… Te purificará…-.**

Su risa, odiaba esa risa, desquiciante y maníaca, que le hacía rechinar los dientes mientras notaba el silbido de sus oídos. Quería llorar, chillar, matarse, no comprendía porque existía ¿que había echo él para merecer todo aquello? Su cuerpo entumecido no podía soportar más aquellas embestidas, aquellas heridas. La sangre que le caía de la frente le nublaba la vista, dios… le dolía hasta el último resquicio de su alma.

"_¿¡ES QUE NADIE VA A SALVARME!?"_ gritó interiormente, notando como su boca se secaba y sus lágrimas con más fuerza, acudían a sus ojos para resbalar por la blanca piel de su cara.

De nuevo lo sintió, aquella presencia que lo observaba. Podía notarlo desde hacía tiempo. Sabía que alguien lo contemplaba, le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, le vigilaba. Él podía salvarlo, y por supuesto, lo amaría gustosamente, por toda la eternidad.

Las manos de aquel carcelero, se apretaron en torno a sus nalgas, y las rajuñó con violencia mientras un grito más bien afeminado, salía de su asquerosa garganta, resonando chillona en el eco que custodiaba la estancia.

Sasuke pudo sentir aquel líquido invadiéndole los órganos, quemándole su interior como si fuera el fuego del mismísimo purgatorio. Dejó de llorar y quedó muy, muy quieto. Si se callaba, si no decía nada más ¿lo dejaría en paz?

Un ruido hizo que bajara la cabeza, aún con el dolor que sintió en todos los músculos de su cuello. La luz se filtraba en la sombría celda, haciendo que le pincharan los ojos y tuviera que entrecerrados, aun notando como agujas afiladas se clavaban brutalmente en ellos. Intentó concentrar la imagen en el punto del sonido. El carcelero estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

La nueva mano que se posó en su hombro le hizo temblar _"¡OTRO NO, OTRO NO!"_ se gritaba a sí mismo, su cuerpo no podría aguantar otro maltrato parecido, ese día no. Se revolvió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó chillar pero el sonido no escapó de su garganta, siguió revolviéndose hasta que por fin, una frase, casi como un silbido, logró nadar desde su boca hasta la superficie.

**-No pegues por favor… no…-,** era súplica lo que salía de su boca, necesidad, se moría, se moriría…

Un zapato limpio entró en su escasa visión, notando como el nuevo visitante caminaba tranquilamente. Su cuerpo vaciló, sintiendo una pequeña sensación de desasosiego ¿quién era esa persona?

**-Seré yo quién borre tus pecados, con la sangre de un vampiro-.**

Sasuke alzó un poco la vista, intentando ver claramente. Esa voz tan brusca y erótica le había echo sentir un nuevo as de esperanza. Centró su cara y lo observó por unos momentos. Su cabellos negros como la noche recorrían sueltos su rostro, haciéndole una faz en forma de corazón, sus ojos, rojos escarlata lo engullían, su boca, fina, cremosa, y aquellos dientes… amenazantes, que lo esperaban.

Se abalanzó hacia él, notando como lo agarraba de los brazos y aprisionaba esos preciosos dientes que había visto antes contra su cuello. Se fueron clavando lentamente, rajando aquella carne e introduciéndose. Calor… un inmenso calor que le recorrió el cuerpo. Notó como una erección crecía en su entrepierna, como subía, como se agitaba ¿pero porque? Y ese fue el momento en que aquello empezó a succionar, su sangre… corría por la boca de aquel monstruo, bebiéndola calientemente, aquel elixir que provocaba un brillo especial en aquellos ojos rojos. Sintió dolor… mucho dolor… y un placer insoportable.

Su sexo palpitó hasta que la cremosidad que se había mecido a fuego lento desde sus entrañas, descendía por sus piernas, provocando aún, fogonazos de placer hasta el más escondido rincón de su cuerpo. Igual que resbaló su semen, lo hizo su cuerpo, cayendo directo en brazos de aquel ser, que lo sujetaba, mientras Sasuke, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos… ¿era él su salvador? ¿muriendo se eximía de sus pecados y quedaba libre?

Sin embargo, le tocó la cara, aquellos perfectos dedos blancos le rozaron las mejillas y le acariciaron los bellos mechones azules que resbalaban por ella, ahora pegajosos por el sudor y la sangre. El tacto de su piel era frío, pero terriblemente suave, delicado y se podría decir que… hasta amoroso.

**-Yo te he arrebatado la vida, pero a cambio, te daré mi sangre-.**

Sasuke centró sus ojos grises en aquella mirada carmesí, para asentir débilmente con la cabeza y terminar cerrándolos, entregándose por completo a aquella persona.

El vampiro se sintió complacido, pues sus perfectos labios, y sus facciones talladas en piedra, mostraron una expresión de placer. Abrió la boca y se clavó el colmillo en su lengua, dejando que de esta, una sangre extremadamente brillante, comenzara a avanzar despacio, goteando sobre la misma boca del preso, caliente y llena de vida.

**-Eres tan hermoso…-,** susurró, justo antes de cerrar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Un beso, que entregó vida mutuamente, que equilibró la balanza de las necesidades de los dos. Lo había agarrado de la cara y ahora lo besaba con más fuerza, dejando que la mayoría de la sangre cayera directamente entre sus labios, recorriendo un caminito rojizo hasta el interior de su garganta.

Le acarició el cuello, garabateando con sus dedos fríos las dos fisuras que sus dientes habían echo en aquella exquisita piel. Sabroso, delicioso, aquel pequeño chico, lo era todo para él desde ese momento.

Separó su cara, empezando a toser. Se sentía extraño, fuerte, poderoso, invencible. Las heridas de su espalda cicatrizaron velozmente y el dolor desapareció como si de magia se tratara. Todo, todo parecía lejano, como si hubiera sido un sueño desde el principio, una cruel pesadilla que lo había atormentando una noche lluviosa en soledad.

**-Quiero más sangre…-,** respondió, mientras rompía con una fuerza increíble, las cadenas que le tenían atado a la pared, igual las de las manos como la de los pies.

El vampiro le sonrió, arropándole su cuerpo desnudo con un largo abrigo negro. Sin embargo, mientras le protegía con un brazo alrededor de los hombros, le negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

**-Debemos irnos-.**

Sasuke se lo quitó de encima y andó a paso seguro hasta donde el guarda se encontraba, tendido en el suelo y ajeno a todo el horror que lo rodeaba.

**-Espera-,** pidió como concesión. Mirando de reojo la fría faz de su ahora compañero, **-quiero agradecerle…-,** sus ojos se abrieron cruelmente, con un brillo asesino que le calentaba, levantó un pie y sonrió, arrogantemente, **-las quince veces que me violó…-.**

Y le dio un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza, reventándola. Los pedacitos de carne se desperdigaron por el suelo, igual que su sangre, que ahora cubría su pie descalzo. Se sentía vivo. Una persona nueva. Se giró para ver si en los ojos del vampiro había desaprobación, pero lo único que observó fue inexpresividad. Se mantuvo quieto, uno frente a otro.

**-Vámonos…-,** ordenó el mayor.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.**

Lo seguía, intentando andar a la par mientras cruzaban los callejones hediondos de la cárcel. Un asqueroso olor a heces, orina y carne putrefacta, los envolvían, pero a ellos, ya no les afectaba.

**-Itachi-,** escuchó que le respondía, con total seriedad.

**-Entonces, tú puedes llamarme Sasuke-.**

La mano de Itachi se levantó son suavidad, en movimiento ágil que sorprendió por unos momentos al menor. Sin embargo, cuando notó la leve caricia en sus cabellos, sonrió, agradecido por a ver sido salvado por él ¿ángel o demonio? La verdad, le daba igual.

**--**

Habían pasado un par de años. Se habían mantenido juntos, se necesitaban. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, sabía que su destino era estar juntos, hasta que uno u otro desaparecieran.

Sasuke se relamía los labios, recogiendo con la puntita de la lengua las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que aún mantenía. Recordando su exquisito sabor.

Avanzó lentamente por la estancia hacia una cama cubierta por finas capas de seda. Agarró ambos extremos y los separó con brusquedad, acompañando la acción con una sonrisita maliciosa.

**-Buenas noches, Aniki. Es hora de cenar-,** el rin tintín de su voz se escuchaba provocativo, excitado.

Itachi no pudo evitar taparse los ojos por unos momentos al chocar la claridad de la luz artificial con su rostro. Después, cuando se fue acostumbrando, desplazó su brazo hasta apartarlo complemente y así poder mirar con claridad a su hermano.

**-Hueles muy fuerte, como si te hubieras hartado de sangre-,** arrugó la nariz y movió las aletas para percibir mejor aquella fragancia, **-¿dos personas?-,** intentó adivinar.

Sasuke únicamente lo miró con profundidad. Agachó su cuerpo sobre el del mayor y apoyó su mano en la cama, aplastando el colchón entre sus dedos mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre un lateral. Con la otra mano se acarició la garganta, resbalando sus finos dedos incitantemente por ella. Se abrió el cuello de su camiseta y las pequeñas cuerdas que lo ataban se fueron deshaciendo, desplazándose hasta dejar fácil acceso a él.

**-Esta noche comí por dos…-,** miró los vibrantes ojos carmesí del mayor y se mordió el labio con sus dientes, **-toma algo de ello antes de que mi corazón explote-.**

Itachi no pudo controlarse, agarró por los hombros a Sasuke y se abalanzó a su cuello, mordiéndole con una bestialidad inhumana.

El chillido de placer que soltó el menor recorrió como un incitante canto de sirenas toda la habitación. Se golpeó la espalda contra la cama, cuando el moreno lo echó en ella y se subió encima, sentía como su corazón se desbocaba por la sensación de aquellos afilados dientes, el roce de sus cremosos labios.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, placer… placer y pasión es lo que sentía por él. Se agitaba como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo, sus ojos, casi en blanco, se cerraban mientras su boca abierta, suspiraba con desespero.

La sangre aún le quemaba las venas, y cuando la succionaba, cuando la iba sacando por su cuerpo, él creía morir, morir ahogado en un lago de intenso tormento. Aquel líquido carmesí seguía ardiendo mientras fluía por su cuerpo, haciendo que enloqueciera de lujuria. Las manos de Itachi se desbordaban por su pecho, sus labios, se comían su garganta con extrema dedicación, creyendo que la muerte se cernía sobre él por segunda vez en su vida.

Sasuke cogió la muñeca de su onisan y se la refregó por la boca, mojándola con la saliva que caía de sus labios. Podía sentir la sangre caliente corriendo por ella, la atrajo hasta su nariz y la olió, exquisita, sabrosa, absolutamente deliciosa.

**-Aniki, déjame a mí también-.**

Y la apretó contra su boca, presionándola hasta que salvajemente le clavó los dientes, adentrándose tan fuerte que deseaba atravesarla. Itachi gimió, separándose unos momentos de su garganta para mirarlo a los ojos, notando la sangre contraria, que a ambos le recorría la barbilla, palpitando aún por sentirse relamida y saboreada.

Era la misma ansiedad, el mismo deseo, chuparle a él era sentir la misma lujuria que cuando el moreno se la succionaba. Era un conexión entraña, anhelante, y totalmente satisfactoria.

Sasuke sabía que a un vampiro, el tan nombrado deseo humano le era inútil. Y también era por eso, que él único placer que podía experimentar no provenía del cuerpo, si no de la sangre. La sangre que fluía por sus cuerpos, tan cristalina, tan brillante, tan exquisita y sobre todo caliente, ardiendo en su boca mientras se derretía sobre la lengua, con aquel sabor fuerte que conseguía volverlo loco.

Podía experimentar el placer de Itachi, intercambiando sangre compartían pasión y ansias, mezclándolo todo en una sinfonía única que le disolvía los sentidos. Sasuke sentía el fulgor de aquellos dientes, meciéndose en su garganta como si estuvieran bailando, incitantes y calientes, cruzando su piel y poniéndole a prueba.

Se sentía tan bien, tan placentero, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, era puro éxtasis, a la velocidad que se los clavaba, le llevaba al clímax muchos más rápido que el sexo cuando era humano.

Comenzó a gemir, notando como su hermano se restregaba sobre su cuerpo. Como incitaba a sus sentidos a pedir más, a suplicarle que se los clavara más fuerte, que le rebanara el cuello y chupara cada mísera gota de la sangre que había robado para él.

Un chillido ronco y totalmente obsceno, escapó de la boca del peliazul, justo en el momento en que Itachi se separaba. Toda su boca chorreaba sangre, y sus ojos, encendidos como puro fuego, lo observaban como si quisiera quemarle las entrañas. Era tan placentero solo mirarlo….

Sasuke cayó a la cama, soltando la muñeca que mordía como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se desplomó sobre el colchón, notándose cansado, como si sus músculos se hubieran calmado de tan forma que le daba pereza hasta mover un mísero dedo.

**-Sasuke…-,** susurró Itachi, mientras le acariciaba la cara y retiraba sus mechones negros, **-eso ha sido maravilloso-,** gorgojeó, mientras terminaba de sorber la poquita sangre del menor que quedaba sabrosa sobre su lengua. Lo cogió de la cara para que lo mirara, y le dio un leve lametón en los labios, dejándole que se probara, **-aún el vino más barato, se vuelve de primera clase una vez que pasa por tu garganta-.**

El menor ronroneó complacido y terminó cerrando los ojos, descansado de tanta pasión sobre el suave lecho. Estaba en el cielo, con un cuerpo de eterna juventud y belleza. Pero lo más importante, es que había conseguido, su primer "pariente de sangre".

**--**

Un baño de sangre se desplazaba sobre las piedras del pequeño callejón, custodiado por unos grandes edificios que lo cobijaban. Sasuke gruñó mientras seguía sorbiendo las poquitas gotas de sangre que le quedaban en el cuerpo a esa mujer. Un niño lloraba a su lado, un bebe de escasos tres meses.

Dejó a la mujer y se acercó a él ¿estaría sabrosa la sangre de un niño? Sus ojos negros brillaron con el fulgor del deseo ¿le excitaría su sangre más que la de la mujer? Inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los finos dientes y echó mano a él, levantándolo de una pierna mientras lo miraba, con ojos escrutadores.

El hermoso cabello oro del pequeño se agitaba al compás de su cuerpo, y los ojos azules, completamente aguados, se negaban a dejar de soltar lágrimas, igual que berridos por su boca.

No supo porque pero… la sangre de aquel niño hacía que los litros que había bebido con anterioridad, le palpitaran por el cuerpo, pidiéndole más ¿Qué tenía aquel niño que lo excitaba tanto? Puede que cuando fuera humano le hubiera dado pena comérselo, pero ahora, a estás alturas, no sentía absolutamente nada. Solo el deseo de rebanarle el cuello y levantarlo sobre su cabeza mientras sentía como las gotitas le caían en la lengua, y lo saboreaba poco a poco, disfrutando de su extrema juventud y de las esencias de su alma pura.

Con una de sus afiladas uñas, le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello. Notó como las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a impregnarse de aquel líquido carmesí mientras el niño lloraba y lloraba, desesperado.

Se llevo un dedo a la boca para saborearlo, cuando alguien le pegó un guantazo y lo retiró de su cara, apretándole la muñeca contra la espalda. Solo lo retenía pues a él no le dolía lo más mínimo.

**-¿Estabas pensando suicidarte?-.**

Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando sus oídos fueron invadidos por aquella voz. Sentía que tendría un ligero orgasmo solo con escucharla. Sin más, le liberaron el brazo y se volvió hacia su hermano, con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Por qué tendría deseos de suicidarme teniéndote a ti, Aniki?-.**

Itachi lo observó en silencio, y cogió el niño que el peliazul sujetaba de una sola pierna. Lo subió hasta su mirada y después lo acunó en sus brazos, despacio y con mucha suavidad.

**-¿No te he dicho las únicas dos cosas que pueden matar a los vampiros?-.**

Sasuke miró ceñudo a su presa. El niño había dejado de llorar y se agarraba a uno de los largos mechones azabaches de Itachi, mientras parecía empezar a conciliar el sueño.

**-No… pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver-.**

El mayor sacudió un poco al crío y este pareció dar un pequeño berrido de susto. El vampiro sonrió y volvió a acunarlo, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos rubios.

**-Los crucifijos, las estacas de madera o los ajos, no pueden matarnos-,** Sasuke lo miró como si aquello ya lo supiera, como si solo un niño creería que algo tan insignificante pudiera privar de la vida a un ser tan excepcional como él, **-sin embargo, la sangre pura si lo hace-,** levantó un poco al niño que clavó sus ojos azules en los rojos de Itachi, **-si hubieras bebido una mísera gota de su sangre, ahora estarías muerto-.**

El menor se rascó la nuca en un suave roce de dedos y la dejó caer después hacia un costado. Muchas veces había pensado que si no fuera por su hermano, el ya estaría muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

De repente algo le fue lanzado, cogiéndolo al instante por sus reflejos y sacándolo de todos los pensamientos que recorrían su mente.

**-Gafas de sol…-,** susurró apretándolas en sus manos. Había sido un tonto al pensar que la noche no acabaría nunca.

Itachi pasó por su lado, acercándose a él. Ambos se miraron y el mayor sacó un pañuelo, con el que cuidadosamente le fue limpiando la boca de sangre a su otöto.

**-¿Has olvidado que si miras con tus ojos desnudos el sol, explotas?-.**

Sasuke le quitó el pañuelo y terminó de limpiársela él, con movimientos menos suaves y más bruscos, luego la tiró, encima del cuerpo de la mujer muerta.

**-No pensé que se me iba a hacer tan tarde-,** después, sus ojos grises viajaron sobre el niño que se mantenía dormido en brazos de su compañero, **-si no podemos beber su sangre, sería mejor que le partiéramos el cuello ¿no crees?-.**

Itachi negó con la cabeza y lo apretó más contra su pecho. Después sonrió mientras lo miraba.

**-Es hora de que dejemos de deambular. Compré una casa y he vendido mi primer libro. Formaremos una familia y el será nuestro hermano pequeño-.**

Aquella idea no le parecía tan mal. Aunque tampoco le hacía gracia tener que compartir unos pocos años de vida criando a un niño que… al final, si perdía los estribos, se convertiría en puro ganado.

**-Haz lo que quieras-,** comentó únicamente, echando a andar para salir del callejón. Itachi le siguió.

Sus botas elegantes, hacían traquetear el suelo de piedra por el cual caminaba, el sonido, rebotaba en las calles y al final, se detuvo. Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo.

**-¿Qué pasa?-.**

El mayor notó como el pequeño rubito se revolvía en sus brazos, y después se echaba a llorar unos momentos para volver a chuparse el dedo y acostar de nuevo la cabeza sobre el fuerte y duro pecho.

**-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-.**

El peliazul se quedó pensativo, ando unos cuantos pasos hacia sus dos hermanos, y se quedó observándolo. Nuevamente sentía aquel deseo, pero ya no era un vampiro loco, se acostumbraría y al poco tiempo, le sería indiferente. Sin embargo… un nombre… un nombre…

**-Naruto-,** pronunció al final, muy seguro de lo que decía.

**-¿Por qué?-,** preguntó Itachi, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

Sasuke comenzó a andar de nuevo, colocándose las gafas de sol al notar el pronto amanecer. Suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, hablando lo justamente alto para que solo el moreno le escuchara.

**-Por el remolino. El remolino de deseo que su sangre me despierta-.**

Lo último que se escuchó en aquella calle solitaria, fue la risita de Itachi que dio su consentimiento con un gesto de cabeza. Le parecía un nombre muy apropiado para aquel revoltoso niño. Para su hermano menor.

**--**

_**Por dios, pero que cruel que es Sasuke XD ¡quería partirle el cuello a nuestro Naruto! Para matarlo UU **_

_**Aunque tengo que reconocer, que me da un morbo escandaloso todo lo que tiene que ver con sangre, sado y vampiros ¿estaré enferma? XD**_

_**Ah por cierto! No os preocupéis porque Naruto parezca aquí como un bebé, en el próximo capitulo ya tendrá nueve años, y el nene estará cachondo perdido, aunque es normal, porque vamos… teniendo a esos dos pedazos de hermanos él y cualquiera joder XD**_

_**Espero que haya gustado, y también que no tarde mucho en actualizar.**_

_**Sobre mis otros dos fic, ya sabéis. Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, así que tendréis que esperar un poquito más de lo normal UU**_

_**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


End file.
